A Robin's Birthday
by MissMarvelous13
Summary: Dick, Jason and Damian celebrate Tim's birthday! Well, celebrate would be exaggerating... Brotherly love and hate all wrappe up with a pretty bow on top in this one, guys.


**So this is what you do when you can't sleep at night. Think of the boys and what they would be doing... This kinda takes place outside my other story, as I know I have yet to introduce both Jason and Damian, but I promise they'll get there!**

* * *

**"A Robin's Birthday"**

**Wayne Manor**

**August 2 19:03**

"Happy birthday, Tim!" Dick smiled and brought out a cake. Jason sat on Tim's left side and Dick was to his right. Damian sat at the head of the long table, his arms crossed and a fixed frown on his face.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to do this." Tim smiled.

"I contributed to nothing, Drake." Damian announced proudly.

"Of course, Damian." Tim's smile vanished. What was it with that boy?

"So how old are you, kid? Like twelve?" Jason taunted.

"Sixteen, Jason." Tim frowned.

"Sweet sixteen." Dick smirked. "I remember that birthday. That was the time Zatanna and I first-"

"Okay, I'm ready to blow out the candles now." Tim interrupted quickly.

"If it wouldn't have disgusted me, I would've allowed Grayson to continue with his story, just to spite you, Drake." Damian remarked.

"Happy birthday to you," Dick started singing. "Jason sing with me. Happy birthday to you."

"Yeah, happy birthday..." Jason muttered under his breath.

Tim sat there awkwardly.

"You're ruining his birthday." Dick accused Jason.

"_You're_ ruining his birthday." Jason spat back.

"And what did you get him?" Dick crossed his arms.

"A soda." Jason pointed out to the can of Mountain Dew, which he promptly took a sip of. That earned him a look from Tim and Dick.

"You're the worst brother." Dick told Jason.

"You wanna go, Grayson?" Jason stood up.

"Yeah, I wanna go!" Dick and Jason faced off against each other. It turned out to be a pretty wimpy fight.

"Your parents died!" Jason taunted.

"So did yours, and you too!" Dick pinned him down.

"Are you recording this?" Tim asked Damian who sat there with his iPhone facing the two feuding brothers.

"I find it amusing. If I'm lucky they'll both destroy themselves so I don't waste my time with them. Then I'll only have to deal with breaking you, which won't be that hard." Damian quipped.

Tim sighed. Eventually Dick pinned Jason down, and the fight broke up. Jason flapped his leather jacket and sat back down. Tim blew out his candles as Dick smirked tauntingly at Jason.

The boys began eating their cake; devil's food with peanut butter icing. Jason glowered at Dick, who simply smirked back.

"Do you wanna go again?" Jason challenged.

"Sure. I'll go again. Do you wanna lose again?" Dick stood up and the two began fighting again. This time Jason had Dick calling for Alfred.

"Where _is_ Pennyworth?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted to take the night off. I think he just didn't want to deal with us all in one place. Same with Bruce." Tim continued eating his cake.

"Or he just didn't want to celebrate your birthday because he finds your existence insignificant, as I do." Damian suggested.

"Yeah, that could be it." Tim shook his head.

Dick was smiling again as he managed to beat Jason for the second time. This time, Jason decided to just let it go.

"Damian, don't you want any cake?" Jason asked, using Damian to get at Dick.

"Ha, Grayson's baking skills are as cabable as a decrepit rat." Damian crossed his arms.

"Thanks, Damian." Dick didn't care. Everyone had gotten used to Damian's spoiled, sarcastic and arrogant demeanor since he joined the family. "Anyway, present time!"

Dick left and came back with a rectangular shaped box. He handed it to Tim.

"Thanks, Dick." Tim half smiled. He wasn't quite sure whether to be afraid or happy someone actually got him a present. He opened it and found a black metallic pole.

"It's a collapsable staff. The metal in it is lighter than your other one, and even more durable. It's the upgraded version, basically. I figured you could use the newer version with your new Red Robin persona." Dick explained.

"That's actually pretty cool." Tim smiled. "Thanks, Dick."

"Not like he'll actually get any better in combat with his stupid sissy stick." Damian called, his attention being preoccupied with Plants vs. Zombies on his phone.

"Alliteration, he's getting better at insulting me." Tim answered sarcastically.

"Well it is better than getting a soda for your birthday." Dick shrugged.

"That's it, Grayson." Jason threw a piece of his cake at Dick. It hit him square in the face.

"Okay. That crossed the line, Todd." Dick stood up and threw his.

Soon an all out war started between the brothers. A piece hit Damian and got in his hair. Damian ignored the fact that it was Dick who hit him, and instead turned to throw his piece that he hadn't touched at Tim. Tim's patience broke and he tackled Damian. Dick and Jason continued to throw cake at each other until there was none left. Damian and Tim had stopped their fist fight at the end of the food fight.

"Aw, dude, Alfred's going to kill us." Dick gaped at the mess the brothers had made. Chocolate had lined the table, the walls, the boys and the carpet.

"I don't live here." Jason announced calmly then left out the front door.

"Well, look at the time! I'm sure there's bound to be trouble in Blüdhaven!" Dick ran to the Batcave to use a zeta tube.

Tim looked down at Damian.

"I take it back." Damian threw a sponge at Tim. "Happy birthday, Drake."

Tim hit his head on the wall.


End file.
